Simply Magical
by Holly Chase
Summary: Past, present and future. Friends, family and lovers. Moments in the lives of characters from the Harry Potter series. v. stars
1. Innocence

**Simply Magical **

**Innocence **

_In the style of James and Dorea Potter_

"Mummy!" a cry came from near the Potter mansion and Dorea sighed, before placing her shovel on the muddy ground, standing and brushing down her robes.

As if on cue, her son flew out from behind a holly bush. The airborne toy was shaking with the pressure of soaring above the two-foot over floor range and James laughed - so carefree – as if the simple pleasure of flying was something of a dreamlike quality, instead of something he did daily.

Dorea held out her arms, and James bundled into her, abandoning his child's-broom for his mother's strong arms.

"I love you, mummy," James whispered quietly, burying his face in her dark hair. Dorea hugged her son close to her chest, feeling his heart beat softly and quickly and closing her eyes to seal the moment.

"I love you too, James," she promised, pressing her lips to his forehead. "So very much."


	2. Apples

**Simply Magical**

**Apples**

_In the style of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger_

"Cox or pink ladies?" asked Hermione.

"Huh?" said Ron, jerking his head to stare bemusedly at Hermione.

"Apples, Ron,"

"Apples?"

"Yes," said Hermione, sighing. "Apples; cox or pink ladies."

"What's the difference?"

"Exactly," said Hermione, sinking down into an armchair. "What's the difference?"

Ron took a step towards her, raising his arms: "Why do I get the feeling we're not talking about apples anymore?"

"What about different types of fruit? Oranges or bananas?" asked Hermione slightly hysterically.

"_Oranges or bananas_?" repeated Ron incredulously. "Look, Hermione, just spit it out. I don't know fruit language."

"I'm pregnant," whispered Hermione. Ron was quiet for a moment, then:

"No, I don't get it. What _has_ that got to do with fruit?"


	3. Walkies

**a.n. Thanks to itsMrsBlack and MaryLouise1996 for reviewing! You guys made my day!**

* * *

**Simply Magical**

**Walkies**

_In the style of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black_

Remus frowned as it began to drizzle. "Sirius," he called, Sirius bounced into the room, carrying a piece of rope in his mouth.

"Yhesth?" he said through a mouthful of string.

"I don't think I can take you for a walk," said Remus.

"What?" Sirius dropped the rope, looking crestfallen. "But you said."

"I know what I said," Remus sighed and gestured at the window, "but it's raining."

"So, Moony?" asked Sirius, looking onto the street: "Come on, please."

"Your puppy-dog eyes won't work on me," warned Remus as Sirius pouted.

"You're mean."

"I know. I'll take you out some other time, just, when it's a bit sunnier."

Sirius shook her head and turned into a dog, his mouth lolled open and he licked Remus's hand in a _pretty-please_ fashion.

"No," Sirius gave a whimper and hid his face under his paws. "No." said Remus again, firmly. He stood to grab a coffee from the kitchen and groaned when Sirius bounded to his feet, rope in his mouth once more with a hopeful expression.

"There's no getting rid of you, is there?" Sirius cracked his doggy mouth into a grin and shook his head, fur flew everywhere.

"Stop it! Stop moulting, Padfoot! Alright, I'll take you to the park and throw a ball for half an hour!"

Sirius gave a victorious bark of excitement and grabbed Remus's trouser leg with his teeth, pulling him to the door.

Remus smiled, even as he stepped out from the door and was drenched within seconds; he had missed this.


	4. Only When It Rains

**a.n. Thank you to my reviewers MaryLouise1996 and creamtherabbit for reviewing!**

* * *

**Simply Magical**

**Only When It's Raining**

_In the style of Severus Snape and Lily Potter (nee Evans)_

The two stared at each other for a long moment. At opposite ends of a table in a Muggle coffee shop, each took a long gulp of their tea. Green eyes met black and the sky opened, letting the rain fall from the heavens.

"Congratulations," Severus said roughly, he had noticed the rings; two thin bands shining golden, in the striking lights of the café. Lily nodded, and took another sip from the china cup.

"Thank you, Severus," she said.

"Though the conversation is delightful," Lily almost felt pride as Severus flinched, "I find myself wondering why you asked me here."

"I wanted to talk to you," said Severus, leaning forwards. Lily fought against the lump that lodged in her throat, and forced her gaze to remain cold and steady.

"Now why would you want to do that?" she asked, feigning indifference. "Last I remember I was a Mudblood - and who wants to associate with one of _those_ disgraces to society?" Severus recoiled, as if she had slapped him.

"No, Lily-"

"That's Mrs Potter to you," Lily snapped, driving her point home. Severus bowed his head, lowering his gaze to his cup which was patterned with tiny roses.

"No, _Mrs_ _Potter_," Severus sounded like he had vomited up the words. "I just wanted to say…" Lily found herself anticipating an apology; her lips began to curl up in a smile. She'd vowed never to forgive him back in fifth-year, but she had grown more mature.

Really, she had.

"I wanted to… to…" Severus met her eyes miserably and Lily wanted to hug her old best friend.

"…But it doesn't matter," Severus whispered. He stood abruptly; placing some stickles on the table. He departed from the coffee shop, leaving Lily at the table to shell-shocked to do anything.

She glanced out of the window, watching the black robes vanish around the corner and as the rain thundered and splattered on the pavement, she began to cry.


	5. Stars

**Simply Magical**

**Stars**

_In the style of the Black children_

There were five of them. They sat across from each other on the floor in their robes, snickering like two year olds. Regulus, who at least was four, gave a happy, gurgling laugh as Bellatrix bounced him up and down on her knee.

"So what's Hogwarts like?" Sirius asked; grinning as a chorus of groans rose from his three cousins.

"Really, Sirius," Narcissa moaned, "_again_?" Sirius nodded happily, holding out his arms for his brother. Bellatrix handed Regulus over, exchanging exasperated glances with her sisters.

"But Sirius," Andromeda tried, dreading having to describe the castle in the detail that Sirius demanded. "We tell you about Hogwarts every time we see each other, don't you want to talk about something else?"

Before Sirius could reply, Narcissa gave a small sound and attention shifted to the slim blonde. She stared out of the window, the normally smoggy air had cleared and the moon was full in the sky, contrasting with the deep blue sky and shimmering stars.

"I've never seen the stars before," Narcissa whispered in awe. She stood and glided across the room to stand beside the window. Slowly and silently, the other Black children joined her by the sash-shutter.

Not one of the children spoke a word as they stared up at the twinkling orbs, it was a moment of peace and beauty and magic. Their eyes filled with stars the interstellar magnificence casting a spell over the normally rowdy bunch.

"Pretty," Regulus said softly. "Shiny,"

"Pretty shiny," Sirius agreed, hugging the five-year-old close to his chest.

"We're up there," Bellatrix breathed. "All of us, we're up there; in the stars."

"Bella," Andromeda began before Sirius cut her off.

"Bella's right. We're a part of something," he said. "We're part of the stars, like we're part of the House of Black."

"The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black," they immediately said together. Usually they would have bowed their heads, but they were alone and not one of them would take their eyes away from the stars.

"I'm not," Narcissa said softly. "All of you are up there, but I'm stuck on the ground."

"Don't cry, Cissy," Andromeda soothed, stroking her younger sister's hair. "One day, I'll find a star and call it Narcissa."

"Not if I do it first," Bellatrix said.

"Or me," quipped Sirius, they all looked at Regulus, who was fighting to keep his eyes open. "He won't," Sirius said, "he's too young."

"He should promise anyway," Bellatrix said.

"If I ever find a star," Sirius squeaked in an impersonation of Regulus' voice, "I'll call it Narcissa."

"Narcissa," Regulus confirmed softly, eye-lids flickering.

A flashing white light began to make its way across the sky, it looked golden and as one, the legacies of the Black House each made a wish. As their eyes followed the path of the glow, clouds began to grow, once more concealing London's streets from the sky.

"I feel like I'm about to cry," Andromeda said after a moment of silence. There was a murmur of agreement and Regulus gave a sniff.

"I guess we should head back to our room," said Sirius quietly, wishing he didn't have to leave his cousins. Regulus' head thumped against his chest, as sleep began to claim the young boy.

"Stay," Bellatrix said. "I wished we would be together forever and I plan on making that wish come true."

"_Bella_," Narcissa gasped. "You can't say what you wished, or it won't come true!"

"That's just a silly rumour, Cissy," Bellatrix calmed her sister down. "Now sleep, all of you."

"Sing to us, Andy," pleaded Narcissa.

"Yes, sing," Sirius curled up around Regulus as Bellatrix pulled silken sheets from the three beds. "Sing that one about thunder and rain." Andromeda cleared her throat, pulling Narcissa closer to her, and tickling Sirius with her feet. Bellatrix finished distributing out the sheets, spreading them over the floor to cover her siblings and cousins, and slid in next to Narcissa, pulling Sirius towards her.

As their breathing softened, and the noises from downstairs faded, Andromeda began to sing:

"_It's only me who wants to wrap around your dreams,  
Have you any dreams you'd like to sell_…"


End file.
